cosmos return
by pangie26
Summary: ok chapters 1-7 revised. I will add new chapter 3 or 4 to add more to the plot. She was thrown out over a fifteen houndred years ago and now returns to help protect the new King and Queen of Earth, but at what cost.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own sailor moon. This is a story I obviously made up all on my own. I am redoing the whole story, so enjoy.

Silver blue eyes gazed sadly at the blue star, known as earth. She had failed hadn't she, by allowing an evil to get past her. Failed to protect the beautiful blue planet she once called her home. It was now time for her to go back and protect earth once again, but was this really her duty?

Yes, this was her duty, her curse and her life.

Her life, she snorted. She was once a princess bred for politics, to rule her people with a firm hand and gentle heart. She was never meant to face war or armies that decimated kingdoms and she was never meant to lead let alone fight these wars.

She had no formal training, no teacher and most of all no experience.

In this new life she was given friends and a lover that didn't understand her and until she received her memories she didn't even understand herself. But, despite the truth of identities that where reviled they still belittled her, degraded her, and blamed her for their failure to protect. Expecting her to be someone she once was instead of the person she was now.

She is now war, her heart was ice, set in stone by the very people she loved, cared for and trusted with her very heart and soul. They were her guardians, her friends, and her lover sworn to protect her, but in the end betrayed her,

They made fun of her, yelled at her and called her worthless. None of them taking the time to truly who and what she really was and the things she was capable of. They never looked at the person standing before them, the one who sacrificed everything for them and loved them for who they were. No, instead they turned against her and against the oath they took over a thousand years ago. So in the end instead of cherishing her and protecting her they turned her into war.

Unfortunately because of them she was no longer the innocence, the light, the last battalion of hope and the personification of love and peace.

She was now the definition war, a warrior whose ultimate goal is to protect the universe at any cost. She was now cold and unforgiving, the most powerful warrior of the universe will ever see.

It was her choice to became what she is now. To live protecting everything and everyone until it was her time to truly die.

With the help of the outer scouts they faked her death and she took on her full powers as cosmos, the person she was destined to truly become. Her powers easily eluding the inner scouts from realizing that she was alive. They not to her surprise took the news of her death partially well, having already felt the void in their souls. They never truly realized that the void was the produce of their betrayal.

The scouts where no longer needed with her and the outers fighting any battles that had arisen, because of this the inner scouts never noticed that there powers weakening no longer being supported by her and the silver crystal. She would have stripped them of their powers like Saturn, Neptune and most of all Uranus suggested her to do, but despite their betrayal they still protected the Earth. Her reasons where easy, they where needed if she ever failed.

Years later to her surprise Earth was put into a deep freeze. Well more like she put the earth in deep sleep to protect it. It seemed no matter how much the time line had changed things still had stayed the same and the Earth and its inhabitants slept for a thousand years with her and her guardians keeping watch.

And a thousand years later she again despite the protest from her friends formed crystal Tokyo. Telling her family that despite their previous actions Earth deserved a life of true peace. So, Endymion became the king alone and ruled the Earth with the scouts as his protectors.

At first the king and scouts questioned Pluto about how crystal Tokyo could have been formed without her and the crystal and of course Pluto true to her nature gave cryptic incoherent responses that left them more confused than before till they finally gave up and stopped asking.

Things went quietly for over five hundred years, the King finally took a Queen. Not the person she would have expected, but that isn't her main concern at this time it's the evil that was able to get past her and is now threatening earth.

This is the story of my return to the home and people I once called a family over fifteen hundred years ago.

This is the story of Cosmos return.


	2. Chapter 2

Uranus, Neptune and Saturn walked briskly through the halls of the reconstructed moon palace. The walls they passed through where a brilliant white with silver and gold accents. Ancient pictures of past rulers and the great gods hung proudly throughout the palace guarding and blessing their child of light while she protected the universe.

The Outers and the Queens people have to commend her on her ability to reconstruct the palace to its former glory only adding a few touches of her own flare. One of the things they admire most is the palace ceiling which was made of entirely glass, giving them only a small glimpse of what the universe and stars have to show.

"What do you think the Queen needs" Saturn whispered to her companions. She was no longer the frail little girl she was all those years ago and with help from Cosmos she is now able to control and suppress her own deadly powers, giving her the chance to live a normal healthy life. Her black shoulder length hair moving slightly as her violet eyes turned to look at them with concern.

"I am not sure." Came Neptune's soft response as she moved her blue green eye from the dark ceiling.

Uranus snorted, shaking her short blond hair out of her eyes, but to the surprise of her companions kept her mouth shut. Neptune and Saturn looked at each other nervously._ Let's hope she doesn't piss the Queen off this time. _They both thought with a shutter as they turned back to look down the long cordor that in the end would bring them to their destination.

Two guards bowed as the three woman reached the large silver and gold door only hesitating slightly before signaling the men to open the heavy doors.

As they walked further into the large throne room the first thing they saw was their Queen standing in front of a tall silver mirror that was currently showing the reflection of the Earth in all its glory.

"My queen" the three said in unison as they kneeled to the ground, their heads bowed in respect.

"How many times have I told you not to address me in such a manner" an angelic voice scolded softly before continuing. "How many times have I told you we are family"

"You are still our Queen" Uranus responded curtly almost annoyed.

"Humm yes, but we are family first are we not?" the same angelic voice replied with a hint of amusement.

"Is everything ok Sera" Neptune asked with concern. Trying to stop the impeding feud that was coming and knowing well enough the Queen wouldn't call them this urgently if it wasn't important.

The Queens smile faded as Bluish silver eyes that seemed to glow with an internal light looked at the three woman. The outer scouts stiffened when they saw pain and regret flashing in her eyes before going blank. "You all may not like this, but I need you to go to earth and help its protectors."

"WHAT" Uranus yelled before being quieted by an elbow to the ribs from Neptune.

"What do you mean Sera" Michelle asked politely still glaring at a scowling Uranus and a giggling Saturn.

"I have felt an evil presence that has somehow gone undetected. I have a feeling they will need your help." Sera explained

"Why us, what about the others" Uranus asked with aggravation, obviously not liking what Sera was telling her.

"You know very well I can't send them into the Crystal Palace. I have sent them on another mission, they will joining us when they have received the information I have sent them to find. The king and his protectors have worked with you. You three are the best to make sure the Earth is protected till I am able to help." The Queen ordered gently.

"So that means you will be coming to Earth" Saturn asked with excitement.

Sera smiled at the young girl that she had known as a daughter. "Yes, as I said when the time is right. What I need you three to do is see what the protectors of earth are really capable of and if they can truly protect their home."

"Ok course they can't protect Earth" Uranus sneered "You have seen proof of that just as we have"

"I know Mara" Sera whispered "That is why I am counting on you guys to help them with this battle and train them in the areas they are weakest. They should have grown into their true forms by now, but without me and the crystals support they have gotten weaker then stronger."

Uranus eyed her Queen then understood her underlining reasons.

All three women looked at each other, all of them knowing that their Queen could easily take care of this enemy. It was time for Earths protectors to truly step up and protect their home and the Queen obviously knew something they did not, but they were not about to question her at least not right now.

"We will do as you ask, but only for a short time" Uranus reasoned. For her to ask them to help the very people that tossed their sacred oath aside, their princess, was hard for them, but just like in the past they grudgingly agreed and helped the traitors of Earth.

Sera smiled "We will be joining you soon." The others could see the mischievous glint in her eyes that always caused trouble.

"We? You are planning something aren't you" Michelle question before anyone else could.

Sera looked at her three guardians "You all focus on making sure the inner scouts and their King can protect the Earth and I will explain everything to you later."

"WHAT' Uranus yelled but quickly quieted from the look Sera gave her. They all quickly nodded and left the room.

"The time will come" Sera whispered to the remaining occupants of the room.

"You shouldn't tease them like that." A soft male voice scolded.

Queen Sera snorted softly before turning towards the voice. "You have been hanging around the heavens for far to long. You know you may want to change into a more approachable appearance." Giggling again at the look her guardians where giving her.

The two looked at her with mock hurt. "_Are you telling us we are scary looking?"_

"You both are beautiful and you know that, but Earth will not be able to accept your true forms" Sera responded.

"_Very true, we will turn into forms that will be accepted and can protect you efficiently." _The male voice responded mysteriously.

"I am sure you will." Sera answered sarcastically as she watched her guardian changed.

"_will this suit as your guardian."_ A soft female voice asked.

Sera looked at her guardians, the female was know a large pure while bangle tiger, with illuminate blue eyes and the make was a even larger black bangle tiger with white stripes and the same blue eyes as her and her female guard.

"I think both of you are well equipped." She giggled as she watched her guardians get used to their new forms.

"So when do we leave?" A new voice questioned from a side door.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Sera laughed as she turned to the new voice.

"Are you kidding me, I have yet to leave your side." A tall woman about 5'10 with long red hair and dark green eyes glared at her companion. "You now going any were without me would be utterly boring." The woman explained throwing her hand out dismissively.

"True Lex, very true." Sera answered after a few minutes before continuing seriously. "You do realize this is not a vacation and we will have to fight?"

Galexia snorted, "Since when do we take anything seriously Sera."

Sera glared at her friend, "You know very well I take these kinds of things seriously."

"Yes, yes I am well aware of that." Lexia answered nonchalantly causing Sera to glare harder at her friend. Seeing her friends anger Lexia quickly tried to smooth the situation by asking. "When do we leave?"

Unfortunately Sera knew exactly what her friends was trying to do and was not about to let her get away with it. "Don't think you get off that easy Lexia, but to answer your question I am leaving in a few days."

Before Lexia could open her mouth to question her friend the Queen lifted her hand to silence her. "I have to see the others about their mission before I head to the Crystal Tokyo. You will be joining me when I arrive."

Lexia nodded in satisfaction before asking a question of her own. "Are you ready for this." Her once serious voice was now filled with concern for her dear friend. This would be the first time Sera was going to be in the presence of her former friends and Lexia had a feeling her Queen hasn't healed from their betrayal. She also knew firsthand the consequences of when someone truly made the Queen angry and it wasn't pretty. The true question she had on her mind was can the Queen keep her temper in check and protect her secret from the traitors.

Sera sensing or in other words reading Lexia's mind decided to ease her friends mind. "Don't worry Lex, I will try to be on my best behavior I will see you in a few days I have to go see Puu. You will know how to find me.

Galixia snorted again as the Queen and her quardians disappeared into a silver flash. "_like hell that will ever happen." _She mused as she walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

A tall woman with long green tinted hair pulled into a half bun stood regally as she watched the gates of time shift before her eyes. She was afraid this someday would occur and hoped that in the end everything would come out alright.

Her body stiffened when she felt the mist shift around her. "Show yourself!" Sailor Pluto's voiced boomed throughout the gates of time. Her knuckles turning white as she gripped the time staff tightly.

"Oh Puu, you have gotten grumpy in your old age," A soft voice giggled.

Sailor Pluto looked around for the owner of the voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere. She knew the voice all too well and her body instinctively relaxed.

"Cosmo" Pluto whispered as a small smile played on her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Now Puu, you of all people should already know this or are you getting rusty too?" the voice said teasingly as she emerged from the shadows.

There standing before her was the Queen of the Universe and stars and goddess of the heavens in all her glory. The woman looked to be in her early twenty, she was around 5'9 in hight with a curvy well toned body and legs that went on for miles.

She wore a sleeveless silver corset body suit, under her chest was a clack ribbon that wrapped around her body and tided into a large bow. Her black trimmed silver skirt flared slightly and fell to about mid thigh and calve high black heeled boots adorned her feet.

Her long silver hair was now pulled back into two thick braids that started on each side of her head and fell past her knees, each with black ribbons intertwining through them. Small wisps of hair framed her beautiful heart shaped face. A thin intertwining silver and gold crown decorated with diamonds and Safire's was placed a crossed her forehead. Her eye lids where dusted with silver and dark grey eye shadow giving them a smoky look and thick eye lashes covered silver eyes with light and dark blue flecks. Eyes that showed unimaginable power, wisdom and pain. Her cheeks where lightly pink and she wore pink lip gloss on her full lips.

Around her neck Cosmo wore a sliver chain that wrapped twice around her neck. The first loop lay tight around her throat; the second loop held a silver pendent with a medium size black pearl resting in the middle that fell in between her exposed cleavage. If you where ever able to look close enough and see into the black pearl you could see the universe in all its beauty.

Her white elbow length gloved hand held a silver platinum staff that reached well above her head. An eight pointed star stood at the top, the silver crystal placed securely into the middle and charms of the planets symbols dangled freely from the base of the star.

"I see your sense of humor hasn't changed." Pluto laughed lightly embracing her Queen and greeting her friend warmly.

"Unfortunately Puu, I am not here on a social call as I am sure you are aware of." Cosmo's stated her voice no longer holding the humor it held mere seconds ago.

Pluto who was used to her Queen sudden mood changes regarded her casually "Yes, I have seen the evil just as you have." She began as her garnet eyes turned back to the time gate. "What is your plan?"

Pluto turned back to Cosmo and watched cautiously as her queens eyes turned black.

"I shouldn't have to have a plan" Cosmo's said darkly before taking a deep breath to regain her composure.

Pluto understood her friends anger and they both knew if she didn't step in the visions of Earths future they both saw would surly come to pass. The question Pluto had was how Cosmo was going to do this without using her full powers.

"I have sent the outer scouts to aid in the fight for the time being. I have also sent the others to do some investigating for me. I want you to go to Crystal Tokyo and inform the King and Queen that they will be having a visitor in a few days. Do not under any circumstances tell them who this visitor is. I will explain the rest to you later."

Pluto nodded her head "What should I tell them if they start asking questions"

Cosmo smirked at her friend, "I am sure you can think of something to tell them. I will see you soon."

Pluto held back her laugh as her Queen disappeared in a flash of silver light.

"_Well this should turn out to be a very interesting situation" _Pluto mused lightly as she summoned a portal and headed towards Crystal Tokyo.

"Come on Trini you can't tell me aren't excited to be back on earth?" A young man with short dirty blond hair and express blue eyes yelled as he ran the mansion Cosmos so generously provided them.

Trinity sighed with exasperation, he was a man of little that showed little emotions and the only people hw truly showed them to was his little sister and only her.

"This is not a vacation Jase." Trinity growled, his crystal blue eyes darkening and flashing with anger.

Jase skidded to a halt and paled as he looked at the blond haired man glaring at him. "Sorry your highness, ummm, I will be going now." Jase studdered as he bowed quickly before racing out of the room.

"You should give them a break. The last time they were here they were under beryl's control." A voice all to familiar to trinity started from behind him.

Trinity smiled as he turned to the woman that will always hold a special place in his heart. "I've missed you little sis." He whispered as he pulled her into a gentle hug. His six foot two hight causing his to lean down slightly to kiss her crown covered forehead.

"It's only been a few day." Cosmos laughed the two falling into a comfortable silence.

"I know and I also know they have been through a lot, but the only person who takes anything seriously is Kale. How am I going to get the information you need if I'm stuck working with three morons and a guy with a permanent stick up his ass."

"hum, sounds like someone I know." Cosmos teased as she poked her brother in the ribs playfully.

"Why are we helping them?" Trinity whispered ignoring her previous comment.

Cosmos looked up into her brothers beautiful blue eyes and her heart broke at seeing the pain, anger and helplessness that reflected back at her. All the feeling he felt, pain for the pain and suffering she has endured, anger for the people who constantly hurt her and helplessness for not being able to protect her then and now.

Cosmos hugged him tightly, crystal blue tears falling down her flushed cheeks. "I can't be selfish brother; I cannot protect Earth and the innocent people that live here just because I was hurt by the King and his guards. If I did that I would no longer have the right to wear the title of Cosmo and I would not only be betraying myself, but the universe I swore to protect."

Trinity looked down at his sister with love and admiration. "You have such a beautiful heart. I understand and won't bring it up again."

"Thank you"

"How long will you be staying?" Trinity as a he pulled away from her slightly.

"A few days, just long enough till I am sure the boys understand their jobs." Cosmos said with a smirk coming across her lips. Picturing ways to beat the information into the former dark general heads if they didn't understand what she wanted form them

Trinity snorted. "You may need a week and a lot of pain killers." Following his sister inside to round up the lunatics he now called his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Deep in the Crystal Palace seven women and one man sat around a large oval table. The topic at hand was the recent attacks on the citizens of Crystal Tokyo. Four women all wearing different color sailor uniforms sat to the high Kings left, while three other women sat farther down the table on the Kings right.

The first four women each sat with different expression, reflecting how they felt about the whole situation. Sailor Mercury; as usual was quiet and was currently analyzing the data she collected from the battles. Sailor Mars sat fuming, her purple eyes flashing with suppressed anger. Sailor Jupiter on the other hand held a pained look as she cradled her recently injured arm and Sailor Venus as leader only held an impassive expression as she watched the others, mainly the outer scouts.

Who at this point where seated as far as possible from them as they could get and all of them with expressions that where cold and unreadable. Every once in a while Sailor Venus caught Sailor Uranus smirking at them and was growing curious to why. Something was up and she was almost curtain the elusive outer scouts had a good idea what it was about. She had wondered where the outer scouts disappeared to all those years ago. It was like they no longer existed and every couple decades would pop back up for a short period of time before they disappeared again. _What are you all hiding_? Venus mused to herself before she was pulled from her thoughts when a frustrated Jupiter cried out. "What the hell are we going to do?"

Sailor Mercury casted her friend a sympathetic look; "I am not sure Jupiter. These Youma are much stronger than the ones in the past." Mercury let her words trail off as she looked down at her hands.

Sailor Mars head snapped toward the warrior in blue. "What are you trying to say Mercury; we need the air head Sailor Moon to defeat these creatures?" Mars sneered, finally letting her anger to over flow.

"Mars" Uranus sneered "You will not talk about your fallen princess in such away." Her whole body shaking with rage and the only thing keeping her from killing Mars on the spot was a strong hold from both Sailor Neptune and Saturn. Which if Mars wants to keep her head in the next few minutes she had better hope they both have a firm grip that is if they don't just decide to let her go, because Mars is about to make the situation a whole lot worse.

"Princess" Mars fumed, jumping to her feet as she slammed her fist onto the table. "She died because she was weak and incompetent and you all are still mourning her death. If you people haven't forgotten it has been five hundred years, so get over it."

"Enough" The Kings voice boomed through the room, which was very fortunate for Mars since as soon as the words left her mouth both Neptune and Saturn let a raging Uranus go. All three women sat down, but not before vowing revenge for the words uttered about their Queen. King Endymion glared at Mars daring her to utter one more word. His heart shattered when the conversation strayed to his forgotten love and he wouldn't stand for anyone even his trusted guard to disrespect her memory.

Once Mars had settled back into her seat he continued. "We are here to figure out how to defeat this new enemy, not fight about the past."

"I may be able to help with that." A calm and commanding voice echoed through the large room. The groups eyes widened as a portal appeared and the beautiful Sailor Pluto emerged. Her crimson eyes scanned all the occupants only softening when they landed on the outer scouts.

Noticing their stiff postures and anger stares, she made a mental note to ask what happen before she arrived.

"Sailor Pluto?" The King breather in astonishment as he looked at the time guardian, the woman he hasn't seen since the rise of Crystal Tokyo. "What are you doing here?"

Pluto slowly turned her head, cold mysterious eye boring into his soul. She gave him a sad knowing smile before answering him. "I have come to inform you that you will be having a visitor arriving in the next few days."

"A visitor?" the king questioned. "Pluto what are you talking about."

Pluto looked at the group of woman. "She will aid you in defeating this new enemy." She then turned to King Endymion. "She is the only one who can help you." Her tone telling them all there would be no questioning her actions.

The King nodded after a few second, "We will have a room prepared for her arrival, but I want a meeting with her as soon as she does." Pluto smiled as she nodded her acceptance. This turned out easier then she thought.

"What are you talking about?" Mars demanded; she wanted more answers then there was just some stranger going to show up and help them out.

Or maybe not, Pluto scowled slightly before answering. "You will know the answers to your questions when the time is right and not until then." Pluto's voice was cold and distant, her eyes glaring hard at sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars matched the stare for only a second before relenting; it was bad enough to tangle with an angry Uranus. She didn't want to go near an angry guardian of time. Without another word Sailor Pluto walked back through the same portal that brought her.

The group sat in stunned silence as the time guardian left. "What the hell was that all about?" Mars yelled breaking the silence and knowing it was finally safe or at least slightly safe to vent her anger. The outers just sat quietly as the three other woman talked quietly amongst themselves.

Venus on the other hand was eyeing them suspiciously. "You know who she is talking about, don't you?"

Uranus's blue eyes looked over at the proclaimed leader of the inner scouts. "So the blond has a brain after all."

"Mara" A gentle voice scolded, Neptune then turned her attention to the others. "Of course we know, but that doesn't mean we will tell you. Time will if you are truly worthy of knowing." Was her only answer; as her and the others left the room.

Mars glared at their retreating backs. "How do we know we can trust this person" She fumed even more.

Mercury sighed at her friend's hostility "Pluto and the others actions have never been questioned, we shouldn't start now."

"I agree" Venus stated "We need all the help we can get at this point."

King Endymion was watching quietly at this point. Ever since the guardian of time left he himself was wondering what exactly was going on. He hasn't seen Sailor Pluto in over five hundred years and all of a sudden she is showing up on his door step telling him a person is coming to save his planet. He wanted to know what the catch was, why there haven't been any attacks in so long and now all of a sudden there are attacks happening every few days. He needed to think and he knew the only place was his private gardens.

"Pluto." A voice rang out through the private room.

"Yes Amara what do you what" A voice started with amusement as Sailor Pluto walked through a portal.

"You know exactly why I called you. What is she planning?' Amara grounded out. Her patience for the whole situation running very thin and to make it worse she had no idea what their rolw where except to help win the battles.

Pluto shook her head "I am sorry Amara even if I knew I cannot tell you, but I can assure you that I am as much in the dark as you are."

"How is that possible, you are the time guardian?" Amara questioned heatedly.

"You know as well as I do she only allows me to see so much and even she can't see everything." Pluto stated calmly before continuing "I will join you all soon, till then protect her and her secret, she is not ready."

"You know I will "Amara said with determination as the guardian of time disappeared into another portal.

Pluto stood unnoticed as she watched the King of Earth gaze sadly at the red roses in his garden, obviously deep in thought. "You shouldn't worry your highness; Earth will be safe she will see to it." Pluto spoke bring him from his thoughts.

"Pluto?" Endymion looked at her slightly startled. "How did you know I was here?"

"I know a lot of things, well at least what I am aloud to see." She answered as she sat next to him. "You are sad your highness, I know it isn't from this enemy since you have dealt with it before so what ails you are you not happy in your marriage?"

Pluto watched the king from the corner of her eye. She knew she was walking on personal grounds, but she wanted to know why he had chosen to marry another when his soul already belonged to someone else. Even if she was thought to be dead, in her eyes he not only betrayed her Queen twice, but his own heart as well and she wanted answers.

Endymion shook his head sadly. "I had no chose, they were demanding I take a Queen and I was forced to wed."

"They?" Pluto questioned, not quiet understanding why the king of Earth would bow down to someone's demands especially if it was against his will.

"Yes" He paused slightly, making her wonder if he was debating if he should tell her. "My guardians, especially Raye demanded I take a Queen to help rule Crystal Tokyo."

"Raye" She hissed. She should have known the sailor of Mars would pull such a stunt. She also knew from the gates that Mars was jealous of Sailor Moon in the past and wanted her gone, but she didn't think her rage would still be lingering for so long. It seemed that with Darien or now Endymion still holding on to Serenity has caused Mars to also hold onto her hate for her Queen. "Let me guess, she was out raged that you decided to take an outside bride?"

Endymion looked at her slightly confused. "Yes, how did you know?"

Pluto shook her head, "It really doesn't matter, I am sure in your heart you already know the answer."

Endymion looked at her for a few seconds before slouching slightly in defeat. "You are right, I guess I have always known and was afraid to realize it even in the past, but I still couldn't do it. Which is why I chose an outside marriage, because I can still feel her." he said the last part in a whisper.

But Pluto heard it as if he had shouted it. "What?" she demanded before calming "what do you mean? Who have you felt?" Her crimson eyes watched him expectantly.'

"Serena or Serenity I am not sure, but I have felt her. I have felt the tug on my soul that could only be connected to her." Endymion said quietly as he gazed sadly at the flowers in his garden.

"When was the last time you felt this tug?" Pluto questioned. Even though she looked calm on the outside she was frantic on the inside and the one question she wanted to know is if Serenity knew about this and if not she had to tell her right away.

"Umm.. I am not sure" He thought for a minute, while Pluto sat waiting anxiously for him to continue. "I guess the last time was when I was sitting right in this very spot watching the stars. It was weird, for the first time in years that night I watched a star flicker out of existence and at the same time I felt the tug on my soul."

Pluto cursed under her breath; she knew exactly when he was talking about. Serenity or Sailor Cosmo had just released a large amount of energy which destroyed a whole star that was unfortunately in her path of rage. Sighing slightly she should have know her power surges where going to become a problem and she was almost certain her Queen had no idea that the King felt this power.

"Is there something wrong Pluto" Endymion looked at her puzzled, he himself has never heard the time guardian curse and was curious to why.

Pluto straitened slightly and looked at the King of Earth "I am sorry your highness, there is nothing wrong." she stood quick and turned to address him. "Go to your Queen Endymion and don't worry about this new enemy you will have all the help you need. As I said before she will not allow Earth to fall."

Endymion blinked several time as he digested her words. "Who are you talking about?' He demanded, but it fell on deaf ears because the guardian of time was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who has taken interest in my story. I am going to clear a few things up before I post the next chapter. I am aware that I spelled Galaxia wrong, I also spelled Hotaru wrong as well and as for the spelling/ grammar errors. I write these stories at 3 in the morning I can only catch so much, so to everyone else I thank you for baring with me. As for the chapters being longer, Do to the fact there is an outside world and I am currently writing form the top of my head, everyone will again have to bare with me.

As for Endymion's wife, she will be coming up in the next few chapters. Cosmo's is considered a myth. The only people that encounter or see her beside her close family is the enemies that she has defeated. Her powers are also different in my story, I am sorry not big on the corny speeches and silly attack names.


	6. Chapter 6

Revised chapter up enjoy and as I said before I don't own sailor moon.

Pluto emerged from the portal for the fourth time that day and looked around, taking in her surroundings. She stood in a large sitting room that was littered with large white sofas, small tables and several book cases. The walls where covered with gold engraving and beautiful paintings.

"Well hello there Pluto, wasn't expecting to see you here." came an amused voice from behind her.

Jumping slightly, Pluto not recognizing the voice spun around and throughout her staff in front of her. "Galixia" Pluto whispered when her eyes meet with green eyes that at the moment sparked with amusement.

"What are you doing here? Where is Serenity?"

Galaxia just smiled, much to Pluto's annoyance and sat back down at the small table in the corner of the room. The stars shining in through the large bay windows behind her, Galaxia motioned for her to sit and once the time guardian was seated she began to answer the older woman's questions.

"As for your first question If you haven't forgotten I do live here in the palace and as for your second question I believe Sera is visiting the others before she is to arrive at Crystal Tokyo."

Pluto glared at the woman across from her; every time they talked she could see why she and the Queen got along so well. "I am aware that you live here, I was expecting for you to be with the others."

"Ah, well that would never work. All of us in a small area together would only cause trouble. Of course it would have been so much fun." She said sighing dramatically.

Pluto shook her head; she had to admit the woman had a point. It was bad enough when she and Serenity are together throw in the others and they would cause more trouble than this new enemy.

"Will you be joining her?"

"Of course; in a few days she will need someone who is at her mental level, if you know

What I mean."

"Yes, it will be a great help to her. Do you know what she is planning?"

"Blocked you out again?" Galaxia laughed, "I know just as much as you do at this point.

You know Sera has a flare for the dramatics. She will keep us in suspense because she knows it annoys the hell out of us and she is pretty pissed right know about the fact she has to deal with this in the first place. If those snot nosed, spoiled brats weren't so dame weak she wouldn't have to step away from her post."

Pluto grinned at the now angry woman, "I take it you don't like the situation as much as Serenity does?

"What, Hell no, I am pissed because she won't tell me what the hell she is planning." Galaxia growled.

Pluto's face vaulted that was not the answer she was expecting at all, but on the other hand she shouldn't be surprised this after all was Galaxia she was dealing with.

"Well then I will see you in a few days time. It was a pleasure as always, Galaxia." Pluto stated as she stood to leave. "Oh, one last thing please let Sera know I need to speak to her as soon as possible."

Galaxia eyed her with curiosity for a second before waving her hand in acknowledgment.

A few days later Sera found herself standing in front of the large double doors that would lead her into the throne room and back into the lives of the people she never wanted to see again. It may have been over fifteen hundred years ago that they abandoned her, but to her it felt like it was just yesterday and being in this place only brought back the memories that she had buried centuries ago.

**Flash back**

"_**Mom, dad, please you can't leave me." Sailor moon cried as she shook her parents. Salty tears streamed down her face and her face paled even more as her mother's eyes fluttered open, her once beautiful eyes where now dull and almost lifeless.**_

"_**You are so beautiful and we are very proud of you darling." Her mother whispered as she placed her cold hand on to her daughter's cheek.**_

_**Sailor moon choked back a sob as she turned her cheek into her mother's hand wanting nothing more than for all of this to be a bad dream. "I can't live without you, please let me heal you with the crystal."**_

"_**No" her father yelled hoarsely, the young girl jumped slightly as her father grabbed her hand weakly. "It is our time; remember we will always be watching over you."**_

_**Sailor moon watched helplessly as her parents eyes closed and they took their last breaths. She threw herself and let the sobs she was holding back go, causing her whole body to shake uncontrollably.**_

"_**HAHAHAHA, You are nothing but a pathetic child. This is your punishment for foiling all of prince Diamonds plans." Emerald laughed manically.**_

"_**You will die for this Emerald." Sailor Moon declared as she lifted herself from her now dead parents. "You will pay for killing my parents."**_

"_**Please, what could you do without your little friends?"**_

"_**A lot more then you think." sailor moon hissed as she launched her attack. No sound came from her lip and her eyes held rage and hatred.**_

"_**How can this be?" Emerald yelled as she watched the pure silver energy ball begin to form in the smaller girls hand. **_

"_**Never underestimate your enemy, Emerald because it will only cause your downfall." Sailor Moon said as she let the energy fly.**_ _**It speed quickly toward the tall woman and before Emerald could even counter attack or move the light engulfed her, leaving a pile of dust in the lights wake.**_

_**Sailor Moon fell to her knees, panting slightly from the loss of energy both mental and physical. She didn't dare move as a cold shiver moved down her spin and only braced herself for what she knew was about to come. No sound was made as her body was thrown across the room and through one of the living room walls.**_

_**She landed with a hard thud as she hit the ground. Groaning slightly she opened her eyes and she watched the moon begin to turn red. The soul of the moon is dying, but why. It couldn't be because of her, many royalties of the moon have died and the Moon never turned red even when Beryl destroyed it. **_

_**She didn't get to have much time to ponder this, because her body was once again flung through the air, sending her crashing through several trees before finally sliding to a stop. Her body was mangled and her sailor outfit was in shreds. She could feel her blood seeping through the many deep cuts and scrapes she had all over her body and she wouldn't be surprised if her arm and a few ribs were broken.**_

"_**You may have defeated Emerald, but you will die tonight."**_

"_**Wiseman!" Sailor Moon growled as she slowly climbed to her feet. "You will die just like she did"**_

_**Wiseman laughed, "You don't have the power, child."**_

"_**As I said before, it's not wise to underestimate me." Gritting her teeth Sailor Moon called on the power of the Silver Crystal. Placing her hand on the ground she could feel the Earth pulse allowing her the power she needed.**_ _**Whispering a few words she watched the shadows come out of the darkness and move across the ground towards an unsuspecting Wiseman. "You will be punished for the death of my family and the innocent lives that you have hurt."**_

_**Before the hovering Wiseman could counter the shadows engulfed him in darkness. Smirking to herself she could see him trying to blast his way out, but his attacks where only lost in the shadows darkness.**_

_**Pointing her hand toward the now captive Wiseman, gold and silver energy began to play on her finger tips like lightning. The pure gold and silver power circled around her pointer finger as she held it out and with a flick of her wrist she send the power through the shadows and into Wiseman. His shirks of pain echoed through the dark night as her power began to grow from inside him. With a clap of her hands the light exploded turning Wiseman into dust and sending the shadows back into the darkness.**_

_**Once again she sunk to the ground, holding her broken arm. Blood pooled around her and her vision began to blur. She groaned again when an all too familiar beeping began to fill the area.**_ _**Snapping the compact open, Sailor Mars angry face popped onto the screen.**_

"_**Sailor Moon, where the hell have you been? We have been calling you for the last half an hour." Mars sneered **_

"_**I was-" But was cut off when Mars began to shriek at her.**_

"_**Don't give me that crap meatball head, just get your ass her now."**_

_**Sailor Moon sighed as she closed the compact. Looking around she used the Luna pen do cover up her injuries and slowly rose to her feet. After about fifteen minutes she was finally at the park. **_

_**Surveying the area she could see that Mercury was typing on her computer and Jupiter cradling her left arm, while Mars and Venus only sported a few scrapes and bruises.**_

_**Not waiting for an introduction she let her attack fly, dusting the youma on impact. Shock at her sudden appearance, they stared at her for a few seconds before their looks turned angry.**_

"_**Where the hell have you been?" Mars yelled stalking up to her.**_

"_**Not know Mars." Was Moons curt reply, she was tired of the way her protectors treated her and she was getting tired of pretending that it didn't hurt. They where suppose to be her friends and they treated her like dog shit on the bottom of their shoes. If they only knew who and what she was really capable of they would be singing a different tune, but that was the problem it shouldn't matter what she was like they should except her for the person she is not the person they want her to be.**_

"_**Excuse me, not right now. How dare you show up late, you are no leader and you are surly no Princess Serenity. You are just a cheap imitation we were left to deal with." Mars raged as she walked closer to her leader. She was tired of being a shadow to this pathetic excuse of a person. She hated how Sailor Moon was better at everything she did, even when she was klutzing out and most of all this excuse of a princess had the two things she wanted most, to be the Moon princess and for Darien to be her prince. She deserved the power more than this brat they had to protect.**_

_**Crack**_

_**The slap echoed through the park as a red faced Mars still held her hand in the air. The force of the slap sent Moons face slightly to the side and a red mark began to form on her face. Everyone gasped as Moons once sunny blue eye, turned cold and almost black. Right before Mars hand connected to her face she began to understand why the Moon turned red. The Moons soul, her soul was dying and this was why.**_

"_**You are unfit to be a scout, let alone the princess and leader. You are no longer welcome here and I can now understand why Darien broke up with you. You are nothing but a pathetic, weak, incompetent, klutzy cry baby."**_

_**Sailor Moon just eyed Mars before turning towards the others. "Do you all feel this way as well?" Her voice was cold and distant. She knew she had to hurry, the amount of blood she was losing and the energy she was using to cover it up was taking its toll. She watched sadly as they all nodded their heads, no trace of regret or sadness in their eyes.**_

"_**Very well, If that is all how you feel then so be it. Venus you are the leader since it was your duty in the silver millennium. I would say it's been a pleasure, but then I would be lying to you all since it has brought nothing but pain to be your friends and princess. Good luck on the enemy, because you are going to need it. Oh and Mars just because you envy what I have or had doesn't mean you are going to get it. Despite everything I have his heart in the palm of my hand and half his soul, something you will never have."**_

"_**How dare you." Mars shrieked in rage, her hand coming down to strike another blow to the smaller girl.**_

_**In the last second Moon caught the other girls wrist. Her grip was weak, but strong enough to make the other girl wince in pain. "I allowed you the satisfaction on hitting me the first time, but don't ever think you would get a second chance."**_ _**Sailor Moon roughly let go of Mars sending the startled and angry girl several feet away.**_

"_**Good bye." Was the last thing she said to them as she walked away; Once she was out of sight she collapsed to the ground, her mind and body waiting to welcome the darkness. "Sailor Pluto, old friend, I need you." Was the last thing she said as she embraced the darkness, only slightly feeling warm arms encircled her body, making the darkness feel safer than before.**_

**End flashback**

Sighing Sera shook her head and willed the tears away. She was stronger than them and has always been heart and soul. It was time for her to face her past and once and for all put it to rest. Pulling her hood further over her head, she wanted to make sure they weren't able to see her appearance just yet. Let's keep them in some suspense for a while; she was already messing with the other why not them to.

Nodding her head towards the guard, she stepped forward as they opened the large doors and announced her arrival. Taking one last breath she step into the bright room.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright this is then new chapter. I am not too sure about it, but hay you have to stare somewhere.

**Serena62- it will be a few more chapters before the true identity of the Queen comes into play. **

**Jovian Sun- thanks for the review. I know the whole Mars crap has been over played and the scouts playing along. It's not that they went with what she was saying or doing, but where in shock at the reaction from Serena. Like you said it works with the story line so I have to work with it, but I have decided to but a little more of a twist into to it which will be added into a new chapter 3or 4 and I have decided to add some of the Gods into it. So please enjoy and hay, if you have any suggestions please let me know.**

"Your highness?" A voice whispered urgently causing Cosmos to pause at the doors of the large thrown room. Turning around swiftly she came face to face with her dear friend and the guardian of the time gates.

"Pluto, what are you doing here?" The Queen asked slightly put out. There would only be one reason why she would be there and it most likely wasn't to have a girl chat.

"I must speak with you before you talk to the King and Queen."

Once in a secluded area she gestured for her friend to continue. "I spoke to the king the other day." Pluto started, but seemed to pause which to cosmos observation her friend was trying to figure the best way to form what she wanted to say.

Cosmos silver blue eyes hardened not only by the mention of the king, but also Pluto's pause. "And" She questioned slightly startling Pluto back to reality.

"He can still feel you."

"Excuse me" Cosmos all but growled out.

Pluto sighed slightly this was going to be harder then she had thought. She knew all too well the temper that her Queen possessed and it wasn't a pretty thing or something that was easily controlled.

"I talked to the King in the gardens a few day ago. He told me he could still feel you through your connection. Though it was faint, he knew deep down that you are still alive. The last time he felt this pull was when you lost your temper fighting Madick and blow up a star in your rage. From what I can tell since your emotions are attached to your powers anger and love being the most powerful it intensifies what you're feeling and pulls at everything and anyone that as Queen of the Universe you are connected to, including your once connection to the King of Earth."

Cosmos took a deep breath and closed her eyes, thick black lashes gently caressed slightly pink cheeks before opening them back up. Pluto stiffened when she was now looking into smoky black eyes telling the guardian of time that her usual gentle Queen was trying desperately to keep her anger in check. She prayed that they didn't turn to an onyx black because if so all hell was going to break loss.

"Are you telling me that not only can I not use my powers, but I also can't use my emotions because that ass Earth calls a king can feel me." Cosmos all but sneered. To say she was sick of all this bull shit was an understatement. All her life, all she wanted was to have a normal life, but no she had to have a destiny. Don't get her wrong she loved the sisters like her own, but she was about ready to slit their pretty little necks for constantly fucking with her. It was bad enough she was once sailor moon, and the reincarnated princess of the moon, but now she was Sailor Cosmos Queen of the universe. Destined to protect everything for god knows how long and to top it off she had to come back to the place that held so many painful memories that she buried a thousand years ago and has to be stuck in the crystal palace surround by ignorant spoiled little fuckers who couldn't even protect their own fucking planet.

Sailor Pluto shifted uneasily as she saw her friends eyes change as her emotions did. She was unsure at first if she should respond to her Queens's retort, but seeing the display of emotions in her eyes; she quickly decided to stay quiet. When Cosmos eyes turned completely black flashing with what looked to be like lightning, she took an unconscious step back. _Oh shit_

"Screw this, if those pathetic excuses called scouts can't protect their own planet, that is their god dame problem, not mine." She screamed/snarled, causing the ground and castle to shake at her raging emotions. With a final glare at Pluto she disappeared in a violent gust of wind.

Pluto sighed slightly shaken. even though she has dealt with Cosmos anger many times before it was still nerve wreaking and unpredictable. No one, not even the sisters knew how much power really ran through cosmos blood. The depths of her powers where a true mystery that only, Cosmos has solved, but Pluto had to give her Queen credit for being able to control such power. She knew for certain that if Cosmos didn't have control of her powers or emotions even in her angry state that the castle would have been a pile of rubble right now, but right now the only thing that she feared was the others. With the amount of power cosmos just released, though small would have caused a certain connection to flare to life even for only a second.

Endymion and his Queens Anxiously sat on their thrown. They were expecting their savor to come through the doors when the guards yells their announcement, but instead they were left with an empty room and many unanswered questions.

Several minutes later the Kings voice was about to boom through the room when the floor shifted and he fell forwarded gripping his heart in agony.

"Your highness" several voices screamed as he slumped forwarded.

"His highness shall be fine." a voice announced from the main doors.

Every one, meaning the inner scouts; especially mars and the queens stood over the incapacitated king glaring at each other, looked towards the person who interrupted their fussing over the high king.

"What has happened" The King gasped out "Why does my soul hurt so much?"

Cosmos stood at the edge of a high cliff; glaring down at the peaceful kingdom of crystal Tokyo.

With a long sigh she looked to the bright blue sky. Large puffy white clouds moved slowly across the beautiful blue sky, seemingly enjoying their lazy journey. She had to admit over the years she had missed and almost forgotten how beautiful earth was. Despite the ugliness that seemingly occurred on a daily basis. It still showed that there is always something wonderful to behold here.

Turning her silver blue eyes to the large crystal castle nestled in the middle of the crystal city. She glared hatefully; this was her dream, this was supposed to be her future. When did her fate turn so sour. She felt sorry for the others and especially Endymion, for they would never know what the future could have really been like. She felt more so for her former lover because he never will know that Rini was their daughter and she felt sorry for him.

Closing her eyes she tried to control her emotions, anger and grief being the most prominent. She could feel the dark clouds beginning to form above her and the wind blowing violently through her long white cloak.

A picture of her beautiful little girl flashed in mind's eye, the only thing different was she had flowing black hair and crystal blue eyes that always smiled at her. She slightly remembered when she first saw Rini's real appearance and knew right away who her parents where. It was just to bad the others couldn't remember her, for once she disappeared she also disappeared from their memories.

Taking deep breaths Cosmos tried desperately to calm her emotions as lightning struck close to her figure, but found that being in this place only brought the suppressed anger and sadness she felt for the people residing in the overly large castle.

With one last look at crystal Tokyo she disappeared, the storm leaving just as quickly as she did. Leaving the skies a beautiful blue once again, but a steady breeze swirled around the area the great Queen of the Universe once stood. Seemingly mourning the absent of its only true protector.

King Endymion shot up in his bed. A slick sweat coving his body, which slightly trembled from the vision, he had received.

_Is this what is going to come. The earth will reject me as it once and current protector. Who was the white cloaked figure that stood in the middle of all the elements, seemingly taunting me and damming me for not protecting her and her home? Who was she and who was the little black haired blue eyed girl in my other vision? Is she my future daughter is that why she disappeared because I couldn't protect the Queen and Earth. No, that can't be right she looked nothing like the Queen._

"What is going on?" he groaned as put his head into his hands, _too many questions, too much confusion. It has been so peaceful, why now?_

"The visions you received are only a small part of what she has seen and is seeing. The pain you feel is only a minimal amount of pain she has and will always endure." A soft, but stern voice said.

Endymion head shot up and looked around the room for the source of the voice. When his eyes landed onto a tall red headed woman who was sitting across the room shrouded in shadows. Narrowing his eyes he tried to get a better look at his visitor, but found it was useless.

"Who are you and how did you get into my chambers?" He demanded, grimacing slightly when it came out a trembling whisper, his body still trying to recover from the visions and pain that came with them.

"I asked her to come." another voice said one slightly more familiar.

The kings eyes widened as the guardian of time came out from the shadows. "Why" he whispered, trying to regain his composure.

Pluto looked at the young king with pity and sadness, "because she is the only one that can help you with your visions."

"How do you know about the visions that I have had? What is going on? The king demanded this time with a stronger voice.

"The visions you have are reflections form what she has." Laxia hissed cryptically.

"What are you talking about? Where are these pains coming from?

"From her, you are feeling the pain she is feeling."

"Who is she you keep speaking of?" Endymion demanded quietly putting his head into his hands hoping to rid himself of a another growing headache.

"She is the person that will help you with your little infestation problem." Laxia teased, ignoring the king and Pluto's glare as she continued. "Oh, and whip those pathetic excuses you call guardians."

Pluto's head whipped around to look at Galaxia, because she obviously knew something the she didn't.

"What about my dreams or visions as you refer them to?" Endymion questioned, oblivious to Pluto's questioning gaze on Galaxia.

"The first one was Earth renouncing you as her guardian. Gaia is quite finicky and since Athena is displeased she will be as well.

"Athena? Gaia?" What are you talking about he asked his head spinning more than it should be.

Galaxia sighed annoyed _this is obviously going to take more than I thought_ she mused irritably. "Gaia was your grandmother and she was also the goddess of Earth and Athena was is a guardian in a sense. Anyways if Athena, Artemis, princess of the gods is unhappy, then well the other gods well they will most likely interfere."

Endymion looked up in surprise and confusion. "If what you say is true what does it have to do with me?"

"You are the true child of Gaia and the holder of the golden crystal. If you can't protect your home then she will have to find another guardian. With Artemis against you at this point you will be stripped of your powers as well as your guardians that is what your first vision was." Pluto answered.

"What powers" The King yelled franticly. He had few powers except for throwing roses and be the King and what crystal where they talking about.

"You are the guardian of the golden crystal. You need to figure out how to find it and master it or you will lose your title of King of Earth." Galaxia said simply,

Endymion just gave her a blank stare. How was he supposed to process this information? "How do I find this golden crystal?"

"You will need her to help you." Came the cryptic response.


End file.
